The present invention relates to a storage tank, and in particular to a storage tank for containing hazardous or harmful liquids to prevent contamination of the surrounding environment.
A variety of tanks are currently used to store petroleum products and toxic chemicals, such as those listed in the Environmental Protection Agency's Hazardous Substance list. Commonly, the storage tank is made from steel plate and is buried in the ground. However, such tanks are a major cause of pollution of the water table as the tanks lack proper corrosion protection, leak detection, and spill prevention. Liquid byproducts from oil well exploration and development are often piped into storage tanks for temporary storage until the liquid can be moved to a permanent storage facility. These tanks are normally a single wall construction of steel or fiberglass located in the ground with the top exposed to the elements. Debris can collect in the tank and animals and/or humans may fall into the tank. Another drawback is that in the event of an overflow, the toxic chemicals can contaminate the surrounding environment. The liquid byproducts are conveyed under pressure at approximately around 500 psi. Such pressure can damage the tank and/or result in streams of liquid being forced into the surrounding environment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an in-ground storage tank which prevents contamination of the surrounding environment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a storage tank which has a double-hull design to resist corrosion of the tank and thereby limit contamination of the water table.
It is another object of the invention to provide a storage tank which reduces the risks to humans and animals from falling into the tank.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a storage tank that reduces the pressure of liquid entering the tank to reduce damage to the tank and minimize turbulence.
These and other objects and advantages will become more apparent from the following description and drawings in which like reference numerals depict like elements.